After Ending
by Pomporin300
Summary: This is the continuation of mana khemia with Jess Ending. Read and Review!


'_Tok tok'_

"come In" There's a calm voice answered it

"Good morning Jess, how do you feel today?" Vayne asked as he put the tray full of breakfast in the table and sit on the bed

"Bored as always." Jess said as she pouted her lips

"Well, good news then. I'm going to ask you if you want to go the festival in the neighbor town tomorrow." Vayne smiled as he gave Jess her plate of breakfast.

"Eh? Really? You would take me there?" Jess asked enthusiastically as the pout turned into a big smile

"Only if you drink the medicine I give you without complaining and if your condition gets better." Vayne said as he started to eat his bread.

"Promise! You're the best Vayne!" Jess hugged her Doctor tightly

"Haha, you're just too childish Jess, getting happy just because of a festival." Vayne chuckled as he put his bread and put his arms around Jess's waist to hug her

"Well, when you have to stay on your bed all day, going to a festival is like being free from a jail." Jess said as she put her head on Vayne's shoulder and nuzzled it

"Well, sorry to make you feel like a prisoner." Vayne smiled bitterly at his own words

"No! That's not what I mean!" Jess sit abruptly as she faced Vayne on the face

"I know it's for my own good, and you're absolutely the best Doctor for me. It's just…. I want to be able to enjoy my life to the fullest before my time is up…" Jess lowered her head as she just said something she knew would make Vayne sad.

"Jess, I promised to cure you. So please, you have to believe me and stay strong." Vayne begged as he put his hands on her shoulder

"I know Vayne, and I believe you. But, you can see it right? My condition is getting worse and worse each year it may be slow but it's certain." Jess said sadly

"I will save you, no matter what. I'll take any risk to save you, even if it will cost my live." Vayne said determinedly.

"Then, you will crush my dream Vayne. Because, my dream is to be able to live together with you." Jess said, smiling slightly.

"You've been living with me for 5 years already, don't you have any other dream?" Vayne too smiled after seeing her smile.

"Well, there are others like I want to create as many things as I can and help many people with the thing I've created." Jess's eyes starting to shine brightly as she dreamed about her dream.

"That's just like you, well I hope your wish will come true." Vayne believed that Jess could be the great alchemist, seeing that she always read or practice alchemy when she had time.

"But, you know The dream that I wish to come true is …" Jess flushed as her words become not clear as she mumbles something.

"What did you say? I can't hear it." Vayne said as he comes near her, he brought his ear near her lips to be able to hear what she said.

"You… Together… kids… travel…." That's the only words he can hear. But with just those words, he can understand what she means.

With a smile, he hugged Jess Tightly as he kissed her soft hair, making she squeak a little as his hug surprised her.

"You know, I have a dream too, aside from curing you. Do yu know what it is?" Vayne nuzzled her hair that smelled like her shampoo that smelled like a strawberry as he asked her. He loves her hair so much. It was so smooth, long, and smells so good that he was sure that he can do it all day nuzzling her hair.

"What?" Jess asked, still blushing at Vayne's sudden action

"I think it's the same as you." He said as he face her and caressing her cheek

"What? What dream? To be a great alchemist?" She said as she grasp Vayne's hand that caressing her cheek

"That too, but no, it's the other one, the one you've just said." He chuckled as he played along with her game

"What did I just say?" She smiled

"The one that you want to travel together with me and…."

"and….?" She asked with a little hope in her eyes.

"And that's it. That's what I heard." Vayne smirked, he challenged her to finished his words.

"What? No! I said more, it can't be just that." Jess fuming slightly as she puffed her cheeks, pouted her mouth and looked at the other way

"Well, you're the one who said it. So, you're the one who will finish it." He said as he poked her puffed cheeks softly.

"But… but… " Jess looked at Vayne with her puppy eyes, knowing that it was his weakness.

"That's cheating. You know I can't resist you when you use that." He groaned a little

"Well?" Still using her puppy eyes

"Okay, I give up." He said as he smiled and ruffled her hair

"Then? Finish it!" Jess said enthusiastically. She blushed when she know what will Vayne said. It was like her dream almost come true in just a minute.

"Well, my dream is to travel around the world, finding new recipe for alchemy and help as many people as we can, and…. To marry you and make a happy family with you." Vayne blushed hard as he say it

"Vayne… You know what my answer for it right?" Jess smiled

"Well, I don't want to expect something too excessive." He said

"Yes, I will be happy to be your wife Vayne." She said as she hugged her fiancée.

"Thank you Jess, that means a lot for me." Vayne hugged her back.

"Now, what do you want to do today?" Vayne asked as he smoothing her hair

"Can we just lazing around all day today? I don't feel to do anything." She said as she scooted back and open her blanket to make a place for Vayne to lie down.

"Okay." He said simply as he lied down beside her and hugged her waist from under her body and caressing her cheek with the other hand

"Um, Vayne?" She grasped the hand that caressing her cheek and stared at Vayne

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making me the happiest woman in the world."

"Then I should thank you too, because you make me the happiest man in the world." Vayne smiled as he kissed her forehead.

REVIEW PLEASE, ANY REVIEW WILL BE APPRECIATED!


End file.
